Rias Yandere-AMOR INESTABLE
by javierteoriasfanfic
Summary: En esta historia Rias se obsesionara con issei y lo querra hacer suyo a toda costa..si quieres saber mas solo lee y disfruta.


**Bueno aqui les traigo una historia nueva que desde hace tiempo quise sacar pero no podia escribirla y ahora quiero traerles esta histiria y espero les guste..** **Aqui issei tendra 14 años..osea Rias sera una asalta cunas ya que ella tiene 17 años..** **Se encontraba cierta pelirroja carmesi corriendo mientras veia la hora en su teléfono movil muy apresurada...**

Rias:joder esto me pasa por ver animes asta las 4 de la mañana **-(dijo apresurada ya que se habia quedado dormida)-** joder no quiero llegar tarde y que Sona me reproche..

 **Rias estaba a punto de doblar en una esquina asta que chocaria con alguien al que votaria sin querer y cayendo en sima del pobre chico...**

(¿...?)ayyy por que siempre me caigo **-(dijo un chico castaño que aparentaba tener 14 o 15 años de edad muy apuesto y de ojos color verde)**

Rias:disculpa mi torpesss..- **(no termino de hablar ya que se quedo imnotisada al ver los ojos del chico ya que a vista de que ella era demonio sintió una pureza nunca antes vista en un humano)**

(¿...?):descuide señorita fue mi culpa al no fijarme donde iba **-(dijo apenado)-** y si no es mucha molestia podria vajarse de mi-(dijo suplicando el chico ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tener contacto fisico con mujeres)

Rias:ooo perdón por las molestias- **(dijo no despegando su mirada de los ojos del chico)-** joder este chico es tan puro asta su alma parece un ángel **\- (dijo en pensamiento mientras se sonrojaba ya que un alma asi asta ella misma sabia que no existian casi a excepción del chico frente a el)-** disculpa cual es tu nombre- **(pregunto con curiosidad mientras le ofrecia la mano para que se levantara)**

(¿...?):Hyodou issei y tengo 14 años años de edad y usted como se llama- **(dijo devolviendo la pregunta con curiosidad)**

Rias:mi nombre es Ria Gremory y tengo 17 años mucho gusto **-(dijo de forma educada y elegante para darle una buena impresión al chico)-**

Issei:el gusto es mio **-(dijo con una sonrisa mata corazones)-** y por cierto usted sabe donde se encuentra la academia Kuoh ya que estoy perdido **-(dijo apenado)**

Rias:claro yo soy una estudiante de esa academia si quieres nos podemos ir juntos **-(dijo sonrojada)**

Issei:claro me parece bien **-(rascandose la mejilla)**

 **Asi Rias lo llevaria a la academia mientras conversaban cosas sin importancia para esta historia...**

 **(Salto de tiempo)**

 **Issei se encontraba recien llegando a su nuevo salón de clases ya que su hermana era maestra y para poder cuidar a su querido hermano mejor lo traslado a su misma escuela donde ella enseñaba...**

Issei:bueno mucho gusto mi nombre es Hyodou Issei tengo 14 años de edad y espero llevarnos bien con todos- **(dijo haciendo una reverencia)**

 **Las chicas veina a issei como si fuera lo mas tierno y adorable del mundo cosa que su hermana noto dandole un tic en el ojo de puros celos...**

Profesora:bien hay alguna pregunta que le quieran hacer al jover Hyodou **-(dijo a su clase).**

Alumna:por que Hyodou-san tiene su mismo apellido Rossweissei sensei **-(dijo con curiosidad)**

Rossweissei:por que es mi hermanito menor **-(dijo tirando la bomba de Hiroshima)**

Todos:QUEEEEE???- **(sorprendidos)**

 **A lo que una castaña mal intencionada con lentes y ojos verde conocida por ser una chica pervertida habla para mal o bien del inocente chico..**

Aika:disculpe Hyodou-san usted es virgen **-(dijo la chica provocando en issei una cara de duda)**

Issei: que es ser virgen **-(dijo con el dedo en su barbilla muy pensativo)**

 **A lo que todos se reirian por la situacion burlandose del castaño que aun no entendía su situación**

Alumno:que tus padres aun no te hablan de eso **-(dijo con burla)**

Issei:lo que pasa es que no tengo padres, nunca los conoci **-(dijo triste)-** mi hermana Rossweissei es mi unica familia que me queda..

 **A lo que se habría un silencio sepulcral por notar la situacion del catsaño...**

Rossweissei: Aika a la oficina ahora- **(dijo muy enojada)**

Aika:esta bien sensei me disculpo con Hyodou-san **-(dijo haciendo una reverenciado muy arrepentida)**

 **Despues pasarian las clases normal mente con una Rossweissei no dejando que ninguna mujerzuela se le acerqué a lo que segun ella era suyo por derecho...**

 **(Cambio de escena)**

 **Se encontraba cierta chica pelirroja teniendo su primer sueño humedo con cierto castaño**

Rias:isse se que esto es repentino pero solo dejate llevar por el momento **-(dijo tomando su cara que decia: que es esto que estamos haciendo??)-** es la primera vez de ambos a si que nos dolera a los 2 **-(dijo tomando sus mejillas con cariño)**

Issei:por favor no aga esto senpai **-(dijo asustado dejandose acariciar)**

Rias:no te preocupes tratare de ser gentil con tigo- **(dijo tirandose encima de el y vajandole sus pantalones)..**

Issei:por favor no me veas asi **-(dijo tratando de tapar sus partes íntimas sonrrojado)**

Rias:lo siento isse pero no me puedo contener mas **-(a punto de sacar sus calzoncillos de osito que a ojos de ella eran muy tierno asta que cierta Reina suya la despertaría)**

 **(Fuera deo sueño/mund real)**

Akeno:despierta buchou ya es tarde y tenemos que hacer los contratos- **(dijo despertandola de golpe)**

Rias:maldición Akeno estaba en la mejor parte **-(dijo enojada)**

Akeno:ara ara me disculpo buchou **-(dijo notando un líquido en la entre pierna de su ama)-** ara ara Rias tuvo su primer sueño humedo **-(dijo con la mano en su mejilla y sonrojada)** -y quien es ese tal issei con el que soñabas **-(dijo con voz picara)**

Rias:eso no es de tu incumbencia Akeno **-(dijo roja)**

 **A si Rias se cambiaria de ropa no antes sin secarse sus partes intimas primero para luego continuar...**

Rias:quiero que mantengas vigilado a issei Hyodou de primer año **-(dijo seria)-** lo quiero como mi lindo sirviente a como de lugar- **(decidida)**

Akeno:ara ara buchou creo que es el chico con el que tenia sueños cochinos **-(dijo con burla)**

Rias:AKENO- **(con reproche)-** no es el momento para bromas si me gusta ese chico y quiero tenerlo es mi problema..pero hablando enserio tu y Koneko lo vigilaran desde ahora- **(dijo pensativa)**

Akeno:esta bien le ire avisar a Koneko sobre nuestro futuro kohai- **(sin mas llendose dejando a Rias sola)**

Rias:tu Hyodou issei te juro que por el maou seras mio- **(dijo seria)-** cada gota de sangre tuya me pertenecera a mi cada pelo tuyo sera solo mio, tus lindos ojos verdes...yo sere la dueña de todo tu cuerpo tu alma sera siempre mia- **(dijo con una sonrisa muy perturbadora)-** y al que se atreva a tocarte o robarte un pelo de tu hermoso cabello o sangre su castigo sera la muerte...

 **Fin prologo**

 **soy nuevo en fanfiction a si que no me maten e igual tengo una pagina de wattpad...mi** **perfil de wattpad se llama Javiercea1 si estan interesados**

 **no me critiquen mi forma de escribir ya que soy nuevo en Fanfiction..**

 **so quieres ver mas capitulos de esta historia solo apoya y comenta la historia para saber que te parecio...**


End file.
